Electronic devices, including handheld electronic communication devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic text messaging, personal information manager (PIM) application functions, mobile web browsing, and audio and video playback, among other things. Some electronic devices additionally include hardware for capturing images and can capture images in portrait or landscape orientations depending on camera orientation.